


Soaked to the Bone

by Seghs



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: After completing your Island Challenge you go to visit Kukui, but end up getting caught up in a rainstorm. You and your team take shelter in a quaint little house on route 2, when one of the residents arrives home unexpectedly and finds you half dressed, soaking wet, and standing in his room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven’t posted in like half a year what’s up I’m still alive and let me tell you, never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would write porn for a fuckin Pokémon game but here we are. I hope you guys don’t mind but I’m REAL DEEP in Sun and Moon and I found a new trash husband. I’ll write for Marvel again but right now I’m in a huge Pokémood and there’s only like a few fics for this guy and I haven’t seen any on Tumblr?? I gotta get this smut train rollin one way or another
> 
> And yes I know there's a Pokécenter where the reader could stay like 20 feet away but shhhh maybe it's closed

“Oh my gosh, really, you don’t have to do this-“ you stutter, waving your hands back and forth as you stare at the woman in front of you. “Oh nonsense dear! We’re moving, and I don’t want you to be out in the rain like this, champion of Alola or not!” The woman said, grabbing another box and handing it to a Machamp. “But I-“ You tried to protest, but the woman completely ignored you, her husband waiting impatiently by the door.

 

“Don’t worry dear, you and your Pokémon can stay here as long as you need!” She said, exiting the house with another box, her husband looking around to see if he’d forgotten anything. “Er, my son was supposed to come get his belonging earlier but he hasn’t arrived yet, he’s probably not going to get them so feel free to sleep in his room,” he said, motioning to a nearby doorway before exiting the house, closing the door and leaving you standing in the middle of the room, confused and dripping wet.

 

You stood there for a moment before you felt something vibrate against your leg, looking down to see your Pokéball shaking. “Uh, this isn’t a Pokécenter, you guys can’t come-“ you said but it was too late, in unison all the Pokéballs opened, the room illuminated with a bright glow before it dissipated, revealing your entire team. “Alright nevermind,” you sighed, rubbing your temples.

 

They all immediately began looking around the room, your Lycanroc hopping up onto the couch, making herself comfortable. “Leilani, I don’t think they want dog fur on their-“ you tried to stop her, turning after being alerted to the sound of the fridge being opened, your Golduck standing in front of it and examining the contents. “Wait, Kapena that’s not yours, we can’t eat their food-“ You turned once again at the sound of a something shattering, turning around to see your Raichu hovering above a broken vase. 

 

“Kai!” You hissed, your Raichu turning around just in time to see your angry expression, giving you an innocent look before hovering over to the couch, plopping down next to Leilani. “Don’t play innocent, I know you broke-“ You grunted as you felt something press against your back, looking up to see your Garchomp looking down at you, his hot breath causing your wet hair to move slightly. “How can I help you, Mano?” You ask sarcastically, following his eyes as he looks over at the last member of your team.

 

Kolohe.

 

He had been with you since you first got to the Alola region, a Litten, a gift from Hala himself now transformed into a huge, overwhelming Incineroar. Who was holding a golf club and giving it a test swing. “Holy shit!” You yelled, quickly scrambling over and ripping it out of his paws, ignoring the look of distaste he gave you. “Sweet Arceus, no, we’re not doing that in the house,” you say, momentarily distracted by the sight of the bent, dented club. “Did you do this?”

 

He huffed, giving you an expression that could be summed up as “Are you fucking serious, human?” You quickly put it back with the other golf clubs, looking around the room to see that everyone had, for the most part, calmed down. Kai and Leilani were hanging out on the couch, Kapena had settled for sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on a slice of cold pizza, Mano was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, and your Salandit, Ikiki, was examining family photos.

 

At least the chaos had stopped. You ran your hands through your hair before remembering your were still wet, looking around before you noticed the bedroom the husband had mentioned earlier. You sighed, taking one more look at your Pokémon before walking across the room, petting Ikiki on the head before grabbing the door handle. “Okay, I’m gonna be in here, if you need anything just knock, and please, please don’t break anything else,” you said, making a mental note to clean up the broken vase.

 

You quickly entered the room, closing the door behind yourself and leaning back against it, sighing and looking around the room. You saw a stereo and TV, a small desk, a small bed and a cabinet with a few old, dusty trophies on top of it. You briefly wondered who’s room it was and if you’d met them on your travels, but quickly forgot as you realized how cold you were.

 

You shivered, setting your bag on the chair and unzipping it, reaching in and searching for a spare pair of clothes you packed. You found them and… They were soaking wet. Of course. You groaned, pulling them out of the bag and examining them. You weren’t going to change out of one wet pair of clothes into another, sighing and hanging the wet clothing over the chair, looking around the room.

 

You noticed a closet, but quickly shook your head. You were already staying in someone’s bedroom without their permission, wearing their clothes would be way too weird. You sighed, pulling your soaked shirt off and tossing it to the floor, groaning as you realized your bra was soaking wet as well. Maybe stealing clothes was less weird than sleeping naked in a strangers bed. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t even hear the front door open.

 

“What the fuck?” Your Pokémon turned to see their (ex?) rival in the doorway, staring at them with a confused expression. He looked at them and they looked back at him, just as confused. He slowly closed the door, eyes darting around the room, looking for their trainer while trying to figure out what exactly he had walked in on.

 

Did someone break in? He shook his head, this didn’t seem like a break in. He had done his fair share of breaking and entering and even he and his grunts weren’t this… Unorganized. He heard movement from inside a nearby room, his room, and he narrowed his eyes. He slowly walked over, not wanting to startle any of the Pokémon that had invaded his house.

 

As soon as he was close enough to the door he swung it open before slamming it shut again, and without thinking grabbing the trespasser and throwing them onto his bed, quickly climbing on top of them. You squealed, struggling against the weight of the larger man. “Who the fuck are you and why are you in my- Y/N?” He quickly realized it was you, the little brat that had kicked his ass again and again. He should have recognized it was you trespassing as soon as he saw that smug, asshole Incineroar on his couch.

 

You stopped struggling, your body immediately flushing pink as you stared up at the taller man. Ever since you had beaten him at Malie Garden and his hand brushed against yours when he handed you the prize money you were infatuated. Every time he insulted you, or threatened you you just turned redder and redder, after a while it seemed like he noticed and insulted you or got extremely close to you on purpose, trying to get a rise out of you.

 

While trying to avoid his gaze your eyes fell on your shirt, laying on the floor on the other side of the room. You were practically naked. You gasped, immediately trying to cover yourself but he held your arms above your head, staring down at you. “What- why the fuck are you all wet? And naked?” He asked, sitting up and allowing you to cover yourself.

 

“I-I was on my way to see Kukui and it got late and it started raining and I found this house and your folks let me stay here and your dad told me I could stay in your room and-“ you continued rambling, trying to ignore the feel of his eyes on you and the way his pupils were dilating, or the feel of how warm he was as he straddled you, pinning you to his bed.

 

“Tch. Typical dad, actin' like I don’t exist,” he said bitterly, brushing his fluffy hair back. “I told him I was comin’ back for my shit,” he said, sighing and looking around the room, sneering. Man, he hadn’t been here in a while, he almost forgot what it looked like.

 

“I-I’m sorry, l-let me get dressed and I’ll go, and uh… Sorry about the vase,” You said that last part quietly, Guzma turning and looking down at you in surprise. You thought he was going to get upset, or yell, or threaten to crush you like he always did, but instead he laughed, getting up off of you and putting his hands on his hips. “Don’t apologize for nothin'! I’ve always hated that damn vase,” he said, shrugging as he started going through his old things, looking around his room.

 

You sat for a moment before you quickly got up, grabbing the wet shirt off of the chair and going to pull it over your head when his voice stopped you. “The fuck are you doin'?” He asked and you peeked out from under your shirt, face still flushed crimson. “G-getting dressed?” You said, Guzma staring at you in disbelief.

 

“You’re literally putting on wet clothes,” he said, still staring at you. “T-this is all I have, all my stuff got wet out in the rain,” you tried to explain, Guzma only rolling his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. “Fuck, you’re even more hopeless than I am,” he said, opening his closet and immediately rummaging through it.

 

“Strip.”

 

You nearly choked, squeaking and looking at him. If your body got any hotter, you suspected that the water would just evaporate off of you. “W-what!?” You squeaked out, Guzma glancing back at you, smirking. “Don’t you know how to listen to a command? I said strip,” he said, turning around to continue going through his closet. 

 

“What’s wrong, cutie, shy all of a sudden? You didn’t have a problem gettin' undressed before,” you tried to ignore the wetness pooling between your legs at his commanding tone, covering yourself with your wet shirt. “Y-you weren’t in here before,” you protested, Guzma only snorting before throwing a shirt over his shoulder, the shirt landing at your feet. “Whatever. Just put on some dry clothes, I ain’t takin care of your ass cause you caught a cold, you’re lucky I’m lettin' you stay here.”

 

“Wait, you’re letting me stay?” You asked, picking the shirt up off the floor and examining it. It looked too big for you but you weren’t going to argue with him. “You’re already here, and I may be an asshole but I’m not kickin' a kid out into the rain in the middle of the night”

 

You huffed, quickly pulling the shirt over your head. “Stop calling me a kid,” you said, Guzma rolling his eyes and turning around to face you. “Sorry, princess. How old are you again? Legal, right?” He asked, smirking at you when he saw your face turn a light shade of pink once again. “I’m 19,” you mumble, rubbing your arm to try and warm yourself up.

 

“Hm,” he said, turning around and looking at his clothes, making a grunting sound. “My pants are too big for you, you’re gonna have to go pant-less, girlie” he said, smirking and glancing at you. You groaned, looking down. At least his shirt covered you, you thought as you hesitantly undid your jeans, kicking them off.

 

“See? Wasn’t so hard, huh?” He said sarcastically, looking you up and down, not even trying to pretend he didn’t like what you were wearing. You stayed silent, holding the shirt over your crotch in embarrassment. Him seeing you in your bra was one thing, but if he saw you in your panties you would definitely die of embarrassment.

 

He chuckled, closing his closet and walking over to his bed, yanking the covers back and motioning to it. “Ladies first,” he said slyly. He really did want you to die of embarrassment, didn’t he? “N-no, I can sleep on the couch, it’s fine!” You offered, Guzma rolling his eyes and dragging you over to the bed, throwing you down onto it.

 

You squeaked, bouncing up and down on the old mattress, before noticing he wasn’t even looking at you anymore. You looked down to realize that the shirt had ridden up, revealing your stomach and panties. You quickly pulled it down, Guzma laughing. “And here I was thinking you were some little prude!” He laughed, slapping your thigh and causing you to yelp. You quickly rolled over, looking away from him, terrified that he would be able to look into your eyes and see how much you wanted him to do that again.

 

You squeaked, suddenly jolting when you felt him flop down next to you, pulling the covers over himself. “What? I’m not sleepin' on the damn couch, bed’s small but we can share,” he whispered against your neck, causing you to shiver and bite your lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. You knew he was just doing this to embarrass you, he didn’t actually like you, you kept telling yourself that over and over but deep down you hoped that he was enjoying this just as much as you were.

 

You let out a soft gasp when he rest his hand on your hip, yawning and snuggling further into bed. You relished the feeling of his body pressed against yours, and oh fuck, you finally realized why he took so long getting into bed. “D-did you get undressed!?” You hissed, Guzma smirking against your neck. “Relax babygirl, my boxers are still on,” he chuckled, his hot breath on your neck causing you to shiver once again. 

 

You lay in silence for what felt like hours, but no matter what you couldn’t get to sleep. Soon the crude comments stopped and his breathing slowed, and you finally relaxed a bit. You still felt hot, your core throbbing but you desperately tried to ignore it, but the feel of his arm slung over your hip, and his warm body pressing against yours, and the feel of his breath on the back of your neck was sending your body into overdrive.

 

You bit your lip, moving around slightly. He didn’t react. You figured he was asleep, still chewing on your lower lip you moved your shaking hand down to your panties, taking a deep breath before slipping your fingers inside, brushing over your clit and shivering. You tried to stifle your moans as best you could, closing your eyes and imagining that it was his hand, his fingers that were toying with you, making you so hot and wet, just for him, all for him.

 

You let out a soft gasp as two of your fingers pushed inside, your thumb rubbing your clit in slow circles. You bucked your hips against your hand, seeking more friction, wanting to be filled to the brim, your fingers not enough to satisfy you when you suddenly felt movement behind you.

 

“Fuck, you just couldn’t help yourself, huh?” You felt Guzma breath against your neck, immediately freezing, your face flushed as you finally noticed his firm, erect cock pressing against your ass. “God, I knew you wanted my dick but fuck, I didn’t think you had it in you to play with yourself while you were pressed up against me like this,” he groaned, thrusting his hips against you and causing you to moan, pressing your ass back against him.

 

“I take it you want this, yeah? You want me to fuck you, fill you up?” He growled against your neck, causing you to let out a needy moan, nodding your head frantically. “P-please, need you,” you cried softly, finally giving in to your needs. Guzma letting out a gasp against your neck, hand immediately replacing yours in your panties, calloused fingers brushing over your clit roughly, causing you to buck your hips. 

 

He pressed a finger inside of your heat, hissing as he felt how slick and wet you were. “Jeez, you’re fuckin' soaked,” he growled, nipping your ear and tugging on it roughly. You moaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain, grinding against his hand, wanting more.

 

“God, ever since I saw you I wanted to corrupt you, fuck you and make you mine, see how much you could take,” he groaned against you, making you feel even wetter and hotter. “P-please, please, Guzma, need you, need more,” you squeaked, Guzma groaning at your needy tone, quickly removing his hand from your panties and pulling you over so that you were straddling him. 

 

He quickly took his cock out of his boxers, precum already dripping down his shaft. You gasped, looking down, marveling at his size. You knew he’d be big, from just how tall he was, but you never expected… This. “G-Guzma, I don’t think you’ll fit?” You squeaked as you felt the head of his cock nudge against your entrance, Guzma groaning. 

 

“Fuck, you're gonna take me whether it fits or not,” he grunted, hands gripping your hips firmly. You should have been scared at his admission, but all it did was turn you on even more. He pulled you down, the head of his cock popping inside and making you both gasp. 

 

You moaned and squealed louder and louder the further he forced you down onto his cock, bucking your hips as he finally bottomed out inside you, gasping. “Damn, you’re a tight lil ride aren’t you?” he grunted, cock twitching inside you and you couldn’t help it, you immediately came around him, bucking your hips again and again, whining loudly as Guzma gasped out a soft “Holy shit”.

 

“God, already? Can’t even control yourself,” he said, thumbs rubbing soft circles on your hips, letting you adjust to his girth. “T-too big, can’t take it,” you whimpered, body overwhelmed with pleasure. He groaned, thrusting his hips against you, lifting you up slightly before letting you slide back down on his cock. “C’mon, take it, take my cock, all the way, all the way in that little cunt,” he moaned, looking up at you with half lidded eyes, pupils dilated and mouth hanging open.

 

You moaned as you bounced on his lap, Guzma bucking his hips up against you roughly, nails digging into your hips and leaving red crescent marks on your tender flesh. “Gonna come again for me, huh? Gonna come on this cock like a good lil girl?” He asked, causing you to moan, staring down at him. Tears welled up in your eyes, body shaking from the pleasure as you came for the second time, Guzma groaning and flipping you over, his large form pinning you down to the bed.

 

“Fuck, take it, all of it,” he groaned, starting a brutal pace as he fucked you, one hand on your hips and one hand holding your arms above your head. You squealed, panting and squirming against him, trying to escape from the overwhelming pleasure but you couldn’t, he was so much larger than you and easily kept you pinned in place, making sure you took every last inch of his cock.

 

“Fuck, please tell me you’re on the pill,” he grunted, forehead leaning against yours. “Y-yeah,” you squeaked out, Guzma snarling as he bottomed out inside you, lips slamming against yours as you felt him twitch, emptying himself into you, coating your core with his hot seed. You moaned, not expecting the kiss as his tongue pressed into your mouth, hands fisting your hair and pulling you closer. You moaned loudly, cumming for the third time as he rode out his orgasm, grinding against you, some of his cum leaking out and coating your thighs.

 

You eventually had to pull away for air, both of your gasps and pants filling the quiet room. You whimpered as he slowly pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to you and panting. You both stared up at the ceiling, hearts pounding. “Fuck, you’re good,” he panted, rolling over to look at you. You blushed, smiling softly and looking away from his intense gaze. “Y-yeah,” you muttered, still trying to regain control of your limbs, which now felt like jelly.

 

“So, when you’re done talkin' to Kukui or whatever you come right back here, yeah?” He said, making you raise an eyebrow. “W-why?” You asked, Guzma tracing his finger over your hips. “Well,” he began, smirking down at you. “I was thinkin', you liked this, I sure as fuck liked this, I want to see where this lil relationship of ours goes,” he said, your eyes widening.

 

Was this his way of asking you out on a date?

 

“Y-you… Want to go out with me?” You asked, Guzma huffing, pursing his lips. “I mean, if you wanna call it that, I guess. I was just thinkin' we could head to Po Town and get to know each other a lil more, formally introduce you to Plumeria and see what the fam things of you,” he said, shrugging and… Was he blushing?

 

Your heart started racing and after some internal debate with yourself you leaned up, giving him a gentle peck on the lips before nuzzling into his chest, not wanting him to see your flustered face. “Y-yeah, I guess I could come back in the morning,” you mumbled, Guzma looking down at you and smiling.

 

“Now that's what I like to hear!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed smut with the Garbage King. Also for shits and giggles I made the readers team my actual team in the game, here's their names with English translations! All their names are Hawaiian, I used to live in Hawaii and having a Pokémon game based in Hawaii brings back some serious nostalgia feels for me
> 
> Kolohe - Mischievous  
> Kapena - Captain  
> Kai - Sea  
> Ikiki - Hot/Humid  
> Mano - Shark  
> Leilani - Heavenly Gift


End file.
